


Wanderlust

by he11oworld



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, i refuse to make content less than completely wholesome for this fandom, just snufkin and his pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he11oworld/pseuds/he11oworld
Summary: A collection of Snufkin's travels, adventures, and all the people he's gotten to meet.(chapters not in any particular order.)...OK WAS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME MUUMILAAKSO 2019 WAS A THING OR WAS I SUPPOSED TO LEARN THIS FROM THE MOOMIN RENAISSANCE MYSELF





	1. The Joxter

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for giving my fic a try!! ive recently decided to try my hand in making some content for a fandom that deserves it, so let me know what you think down below!

Leaves crunched beneath Snufkin's boots as he trekked over the underbrush. Late autumn air bit his nose and reddened his cheeks, blowing a gentle chill through his coat. The sun was slowly inching its way towards the horizon and he knew he'd have to set up camp soon.

Snufkin stopped beneath a tall tree and set down his pack, opening up his tent. Feeling familiar eyes on his back, he called out, “A lovely day it's been, eh, Papa?”

The Joxter leapt down with a quiet whoosh and stood beside him. “Yes, I would certainly say so,” he grabbed a rope and held it taught as Snufkin pegged it to the ground. “I've had the most wonderful nap, you see, so I'm plenty happy. Have you had any fun with that troll friend of yours?”

“Moomin. And yes, I have,” Snufkin fiddled with his gaslamp. “We had the most wonderful time exploring and adventuring. Could you believe that he caught a real life dragon?”

“Oh?” Joxter asked, intrigued.

“Yes. Quite a bothersome little dragon, if you ask me.” Snufkin sighed. “Though, I must admit he was rather cute. Moomin sure loved him an awful lot.”

The Joxter hummed and rifled through his son's pack, pulling out his fishing pole. “Say, what are you doing hiking out this way, anyway? This is different from your usual path, son.”

“I thought that I'd try to get somewhere new, is all. Maybe even get a little lost.” He grabbed his pail and walked down to a nearby river, his father in tow. “I fear that I've lost my freedom, you see, and I'm trying to find it again.”

“You're not bitter, then? Towards your tro- towards Moomin?” He asked. Snufkin shook his head ‘no’ and sat down beside him. “Think you can catch anything, Papa?” he teased.

“Oh, hush. I've been fishing since before you were born.” he said smugly. Snufkin raised his eyebrows. “Put those back down,” Joxter huffed. “Let your dear ol’ dad show you how it's done.”

* * *

An hour later with only one fish in the pail, Snufkin found himself trying not to laugh at his father's expense. The Joxter's eyes were narrowed in concentration and his face tinted with frustration. Snufkin’s shoulders shook in amusement and the Joxter's eye twitched. 

“Shut up.”

Snufkin’s voice trembled as he failed to hold back a smile. “But I didn't say anything, Papa.”

“Yeah, well,” he pouted. “You were laughing at me. I can see it in your eyes.” Snufkin couldn't help himself as his bubbly laughter filled the night and his father shoved the pole into his hands, stalking back to the campfire. “Let's just share this fish, then. Who needs a whole fish anyway? Not this family.”

* * *

After a long day of hiking and sitting in the soft warmth of the fire light, Snufkin's eyes drooped. The sounds of animals and his father's even breathing soothed him. He was leaning against the Joxter when his quieted voice broke the silence.

“Pardon?” Snufkin yawned, rubbing his eyes.

The Joxter rolled his eyes and smiled. “Your freedom. When exactly did you lose it?”

“Oh, I don't know,” he said, his eyes slipping closed. “Maybe...”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe it was when he asked me-”

* * *

“-about the secret valley! You went there with Mama, right? What was it like?” Moomin asked excitedly. Moomin held Snufkin's hand in his own, absentmindedly swinging it as they walked.

“That's a secret, Moomin, my friend.” Snufkin smiled mischievously. “We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now, would we?” Moomin's eyes seemed to glitter.

“Surprise!?” he gasped. “What surprise!?” Snufkin mocked a look of worry. “Ah! Oh, no, I've ruined the surprise, haven't I? I shan't speak another word of it!”

“Oh, come on, Snufkin! I won't tell anybody!” Moomin begged. Snufkin only shook his head and closed his eyes.. “I just told you, Moomin, that I shan't speak another word of it,” He peeked one eye open to glance at his friend. “However...”

Moomin hung onto his words as if they were something dear. “However?” he asked. Snufkin turned to him fully and squeezed his hand. “However, I've found an exciting place to share with you! Follow me!”

Moomin laughed as Snufkin excitedly pulled him along. It was unusual for the vagabond to show so much energy and Moomin was going to treasure the moment forever. “Where are we going?” he asked, watching as the trees grew thicker and thicker. “A cave?”

“You'll see!” Snufkin smiled, his heart beating faster and faster.

Finally, after running through the wood for so long they came upon an enormous lake. The water was crystal clear and flatter than paper with the sun shining through it. Snufkin bent over to catch his breath and swept an arm out before him. “Ta da! The special place I told you about!” Snufkin didn't think it'd be possible for Moomin’s eyes to get wider.

It was.

“Oh, wow, Snufkin! It's beautiful!” Moomin grabbed his friend's hands and happily spun him around. “Thank you for sharing this with me! You're so- it's so wonderful!” Snufkin blinked owlishly and smiled, suddenly a quiet, shy thing.

“Oh!” Snufkin tugged down the rim of his hat. “Well, I'm certainly glad that you think so, Moomin.”

Moomin bounced away, running around the pool, a ball of happy energy. Small ripples shook the surface as small fish were startled by the noise. “You- this- thank you, Snufkin!”

“You're welcome, Moomin,” he smiled.

* * *

“It was strange,” Snufkin murmured. “How I never considered not telling Moomin about that lake.”

The Joxter hummed in agreement, fiddling with his son's harmonica. “Perhaps… perhaps you really have lost your freedom. It is unlike you to be so willing to give up solitude.”

“Yes,” Snufkin agreed quietly, stepping into the tent. “Yes, I had suspected just as much.”

The Joxter was quick to follow, curling up at his son's side. “But is it truly so bad as people say?”

“No,” he whispered, strangely giddy. “It's not so bad. Truly.”


	2. Little My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister, sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good siblings

The moment Snufkin laid eyes on her, he knew exactly who she was.

With her tiny hands, tiny feet, and big, big, heart-- with that red, red hair and those bright blue eyes-- who else could she be but Little My. One of the many daughters of the Mymble, a woman Snufkin was sure would mother the world if she could. He knew the Mymble had seemingly (probably) hundreds of children, and who knows who all the Joxter fooled around with, so really, it was no surprise he stumbled across one of his half-siblings so near to his path. It wouldn't matter much, anyway, as he would be long gone before he could get to know her.

Or, at least, that had been the plan.

As Snufkin grew acquainted with the people of Moominvalley, he became more and more attached to the disaster in a dress that was Little My. Like her mother and so many of her sisters, she had burning red hair she kept in an upright bun, and danced like no one else had ever danced. However, unlike her family, she had eyes sharper than any Mymble Snufkin had ever seen, and her voice demanded to be listened to, rather than the usual soft quiet that strained to be heard.

Little My had easily become one of his favorite people with her penchant for trouble and readiness to adventure. At times, she led everyone onto journeys that even Snufkin had to applaud. When one such adventure had ended late into the night, Little My had taken everyone to her home to rest. There, where he met Little My's caretaker, he was shocked to see a sister and not the Mymble. It was practically unheard of for one of her children to go unnoticed by her, let alone two. Although, Snufkin would muse, he was a prime example of that, wasn't he?

Little My was everything he loved about Mymbles, and some things just plain wild. There was something awfully familiar about Little My, but Snufkin couldn't place his finger on it.

It wasn't until she had sat down beside him in late autumn that he realized why.

* * *

“Hey Snufkin?” Little My asked, leaning into her half-brother's side. Snufkin looked down at her from the corner of his eye and hummed, setting his harmonica down.

“What should I do when winter comes?” She twisted the hem of her skirt and avoided looking up. “Everyone will be asleep and you'll be long gone,” she murmured. “It gets lonely here.”

Snufkin sighed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. “Well,” he began. “Why don't you come with me, then? I know that you know that I do this for the solitude, but even Snufkins need company sometimes.”

Little My looked up at him hopefully. “Do you think we could go to the Spring Valley festival?” she asked, excitement glittering in her eyes. “I was there last year! I accidently set a wagon of fireworks off, but it was so much fun!”

Snufkin laughed, not expecting that tidbit. “That was you!?” he exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. Little My nodded and he buried his face in her hair, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. “You know,” he whispered slyly. “I think fireworks will be at this one, too.”

Snufkin had never seen such a devilish smile on a Mymble as Little My's.

* * *

Snufkin adjusted the strap on his backpack and turned to his small companion. “You ready to go, Little My?”

“Yeah!” she cheered, grabbing his hand and marching for the wood. Snufkin smiled and wove his calloused fingers with her soft ones, the warmth anchoring him and warming his heart. 

“Y'know, Snufkin,” Little My piped up, face turned to the sky. “I think I might miss Moominvalley.”

“Oh?” Snufkin mused, mindful of the slippery terrain. “Is that so?”

Snow crunched under their feet and fell around them in gentle spirals. “Yeah,” she nodded, tightening her grip. “But not right now. Maybe tomorrow.” Snufkin laughed and hoisted Little My up onto his shoulders, the sound of her cheering echoing in the chilly air.

Truly, he mused, there had never been a Snufkin so content as he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these kids


End file.
